


Heda Klark kom Trikru

by Jayenator565



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors…my people, alive”<br/>She glared at her, shining blue eyes alight with fury and curiosity. What could this brunette standing defiantly before her, head held high, possibly hope to accomplish by walking into her tent alone and unarmed. If anything she could say she was amused by the Sky person standing before her, holding her gaze with equally intense green eyes. Even though she’d be loath to admit that to anyone.<br/>She saw the moment the girl’s resolve built up just before she replied with a raise of her chin, “You are the one who sent them there to kill us.”<br/>Klark had to hold back a smirk at her arrogance. She was either very brave or very stupid. She took the dagger twirled in her fingers and stabbed it into her chair.<br/>“Do you have an answer for me? Leksa of the Sky People.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors…my people, alive” She glared at her, shining blue eyes alight with fury and curiosity. What could this brunette standing defiantly before her, head held high, possibly hope to accomplish by walking into her tent alone and unarmed. If anything she could say she was amused by the Sky person standing before her, holding her gaze with equally intense green eyes. Even though she’d be loath to admit that to anyone.

She saw the moment the girl’s resolve built up just before she replied with a raise of her chin, “You are the one who sent them there to kill us.”

Klark had to hold back a smirk at her arrogance. She was either very brave or very stupid. She took the dagger twirled in her fingers and stabbed it into her chair.

“Do you have an answer for me? Leksa of the Sky People.”, she could see the girl’s will falter for a fraction of a second before her face became stoic and blank

“I’m here to make you an offer.” She replied, never taking her steely gaze off the Commander

 

_-3 weeks ago-_

 

_Klark could clearly see the worry in her mother’s eyes. Maybe they had underestimated these Sky People. Despite Okteivia’s best intentions the peaceful meeting had ended with two more of her people severely wounded and one confirmed dead. Abbi wanted revenge for the people she lost who were only trying to protect her. But Klark could understand. They both promised each other no weapons would be allowed and it would only be them, alone on the bridge; they both wisely brought extra defense in case the other was lying._

_Thankfully Jasper would survive the wounds he received. Honestly Klark may have declared war then and there if one of her closest guards died. Not that she would ever admit his death was the reason for the decision. Still something had to be done, obviously these Sky People were proving more troublesome than she wanted to admit. She would give Abbi her fight. Jus drien jus daun._

_‘Take 300 capable warriors. See these Skaikru dead once and for all.’_

_Abbi was pleased to be able to avenge her people but Jaha, one of her elder advisers, seemed a bit hesitant. Jaha in particular agreed with Okteivia and wanted to push for a more peaceful agenda. But even he would not speak against the Heda’s command. He knew the people wanted revenge and it would have caused more trouble if Klark had decided not to attack the Skaikru on the basis of a small chance of peace._

 

_\--_

 

Klark almost scoffed at her audacity, “This is not a negotiation.”

 _*‘Heda beja, teik ai frag em op en dison ge odon‘_ Klark merely raised her hand to silence her general. And urged the girl to continue.

Apparently she had a way to defeat their enemy the Men of the Mountain. While she highly doubted this she could not let an opportunity to rid the Ground of the demons who stole her people from their families and forced them to kill their friends turned Reapers.

Tentatively she said “Go on.”

Based on the information the girl supplied she could believe that she at least had very capable scouts. To believe that she herself was once prisoner and escaped was a troubling thought. The girl before her looked so weak, and even her strongest warriors had been captured and trapped within that cursed mountain, most never to be seen again.Then again this was the same girl who defeated 300 of her own despite being outnumbered and out-skilled. There was definitely more to this Leksa than met the eye. Her musings were cut off by Belomi’s disbelief.

“Lies. No one escapes the mountain.” Certainty rang true in his voice

“I did.” She gazed at the general willing him to believe her, and then back at Klark, “…with Abbi. We fought our way out together.”, Klark paused at the mention of her dead mother but did not let her mask slip.

“Another lie Abbi died in the fire. You killed her.”, Belomi pronounced the last sentence with special emphasis, glaring towards the brazen girl that would dare dishonor his Commander with lies and deceit.

Seeing her begin to reach into her jacket Fin, Belomi and the other member of her guard quickly went for their weapons. Klark did not bother to reach for her sword, for one she already had her dagger to hand, and besides this girl seemed smarter than she had anticipated, she doubted that Leksa would resort to violence now. Not when she would quickly meet her end before she could make any aggressive moves.

Seeing the braided blonde hair Klark inhaled unnoticed by everyone but Belomi who calmed. Fin still had a grip on his own dagger.

“She told me you were her second.” Leksa very slowly walked forward until she was within grabbing distance of Klark, “I’m sure she would want you to have this.” Leksa wearily eyed Belomi’s hulking form to the right and Fin to the left as she handed the Commander a lock of her mother’s braided hair.

Klark couldn’t say that she **wasn’t** impressed by this girl. Trying to invoke emotions from the Commander in an attempt to get her to listen to what she had to say. Using the Tree Clan’s own customs as a way to initiate favor. She decided that she would not immediately have the girl killed after she finished speaking. She could see the merits of potentially sparing these people. But blood must still have blood…

“We don’t know it’s hers.”

* _‘Shof op Belomi’_

Klark stared at the braid recognizing her mother’s hair, “Abbi mentored me before I was called to lead my people.”, She noted the girls nod. This news did not surprise her…maybe Abbi really did speak with the girl then to explain what a Second was. “Did she die well?”

“Yes, by my side, trying to get you a message. “

“What message?”, Klark glare lessened only slightly, her interest peaked. To think Abbi would agree with the Sky People that they should join together against the Mountain. Naturally Belomi did not believe this girl. And when she talked of turning reapers back he nearly lost it.

_“Heda beja teik frag em op!”_

“I’ve done it with Octavia.” Klark could sense Belomi’s movements before he made them. Still she made no move to stop him knowing he’d never kill without her permission.

“That traitor is the reason our village was slaughtered by your people.”

Seeing Belomi get too close Klark decided to call him off, * _“Em pleni!”_

Klark sent a quick glare towards her long-time friend and looked back towards the one they called Leksa of the Sky People.

_"Sha Heda"_

Ususally a look from Klark was enough to get her generals under control, but knowing his sister, one of her trusted warriors Okteivia was almost a part of the 300 now dead Tree people had him especially vengeful against these so called Sky people. It didn't help that the only reason Okteivia wasn't part of the attack was because of injuries sustained supposedly while on a hunt did not help matters. SynClair had told her of the unnatural burns on Okteivia’s skin. No animal she knew could do that. And they were not Tree Clan brands…

Belomi stalked outside in a rage before he did something he may regret. While his words towards his sister were harsh she knew he didn’t truly mean them. He just felt a deep hurt at his sister’s choice to defend the Sky People despite what they did to her. He felt as if she was choosing them over her own brother who raised her and gave everything to keep her alive and safe. Klark can still remember when the two orphans were found and taken into her clan. The siblings soon became her most trusted generals, which was the closest Klark may ever get to having friends.

Klark rose and stepped from her seat, Fin following closely at her side. She stopped mere inches from Leksa clearly having no regard for her personal space.

“You say you can turn Reapers back into men?” At her nod the Commander continued, “Then prove it, show me Okteivia.”

Even though she knew Belomi would never admit it. He was hopeful. The words uttered earlier in retaliation to the Sky girl’s pleas was his way of protecting himself from false hope that his sister could really be saved. If any of what Leksa said was true she owed it to her general to see if his sister was really alive.

If this girl was lying to her…she’d kill her with her **bare hands**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't bother asking me what i was thinking when i wrote this. I was just like *patrick voice* What if we take the sky people and make them grounders* and that is exactly what I did.  
> Then i started getting iffy about it like the ages and everything are gonna be so messed up.  
> Then I decided I Really Don't Care (demi lovato reference for the win) this is my first fic on the site so plz go easy on me.  
> You can hit me up on tumblr for prompts or just to hang and discuss our mutual love of the 100 :3  
> jayenator565.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Luna detail their time spent in the captivity of their enemies and Lexa leads the Commander to a hopefully recovered Octavia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! so i wasn't gonna continue this, at least not anytime soon but hey lordo inspired me or something so. Here's chapter 2

 

I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me. The scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It’s so beautiful. In those stolen moments of my forced solitude where I could calm my mind enough to allow myself to wander. Outside the realm of what was then considered reality. Humanity was not yet meant to return to earth. The radiation should have still made it uninhabitable but we hadn’t many options left as I knew well.

I never thought I would now let my mind wander in an attempt to escape that which I had once dreamed of. The ground. It was far more than anything I could have imagined. The air so clean and fresh, the plants green and vibrant in their living, the animals, wild and mutated. It had come as a shock that first day when she, Lincoln, Artigas, Penn and Costia had begun their search for Mt. Weather. Back at camp Indra, Lincoln’s older sister, was readily riling the young criminals up with their newfound freedom and ability to, “Do whatever the hell they want.” She had scoffed at the notion.

Quickly realizing whatever the hell the young adults wanted did not include finding resources so they could survive in this wild forest she took it upon herself to at least try and find where they were initially supposed to be dropped in the first place. Her best friend, Anya had insisted on coming but she had refused her, instead taking the girl Costia who had immediately volunteered.

She had rolled her eyes at the time recognizing the girl’s playfulness as slight flirting which eventually escalated into more…

They had recruited two other boys who were seemed…dorky for lack of a better term. Wanting some space from his sister’s protectiveness Lincoln joined them and they proceeded into the wilderness.

When at first they stumbled upon a deer calmly grazing they had been in awe, only ever having seen the animal in TV shows and books. When it turned its two heads towards them the awe turned to shock.

When Penn was stabbed through the chest with a spear that shock turned to fear.

That was how they had first learned they weren’t alone and from there they had stumbled into a precarious war that they knew not how to stop. That was their relationship with the grounders until now.

She still remembers the tale Luna and Nia had recounted to their people, it started when their guards had captured a grounder and Luna went to talk with him, convinced she could find a way to initiate peace talks.

 

\--

 

Two days earlier Klark had assigned you a mission.

Murphy sighed finally done with his tale. He recalled to Klark in great detail, how he allowed them to capture him as per her orders.

They didn’t shoot with their guns. He was thankful for that much although he knew he would deserve it. He had a lot to pay back his Heda for and this mission was the beginning of his penance. But that wasn’t the only reason Klark had chosen them for this mission. It was a way to show he had gained a bit of their trust back and above all else if anyone could do this and live it was him. If Murphy was one thing, he was a survivor.

 As suspected they took him in to question him. What surprised him was the reaction of their people. Sure he expected them to be riled up, but to disobey the warriors who protected them and their apparent leaders was not what he thought to see. Perhaps Abbi was right to point out Leksa as the one they truly listen to. The younger ones anyway.

The older ones did not torture him, simply tied him off and left him alone in a room. Yes it seemed the young ones, Leksa’s gonas, were the ones that showed true strength. Then two skai people who introduced themselves as Luna and Captain Sindri walked in and attempted to talk to him for about two candle marks.

_“Answer the question!”_

You remained stoic, very tempted to roll your eyes but knowing it would do you more harm than good. Luna stared at you while their captain grew agitated with your silence. You remain stoic, watching his anger rise.

Then a gun was aimed at your head.

_Luna reacted immediately, “Holster that weapon.”_

 But the Captain seemed too far gone, you stared him in the eye, defiant and stubborn. Klark suppressed a smirk at your explanation.

_“Those men you killed, were my men.” The Captain hissed at him_

_Luna shot from her seat, “I said stand down!”_

_“Now!”_

Once again you made note to Klark that the warrior did not immediately listen to the one in command at the time.

When she ordered the Captain outside you smirked behind her back.

Luna, seemingly desperate to make peace, or at least naively hopeful, led a team of warriors to follow you.  Now this was too easy, you had feared how you might escape the metal maze after gathering intelligence on the Skaikru. Obviously these older ones had not talked with the younger gonas, assuming he couldn’t speak English after a while. When they offered you water you were understandably hesitant. These people’s yongons had commanded fire to burn 300 of his people. Who knew what the bottle contained. Though to lead him all this way just to kill him would be the smartest thing they could have done considering he saw the inside of their own. For that reason alone did he take the sip when Luna offered him the water again.

For all her reasonless hope, she at least seemed genuine in her campaign for peace.

“So you think them to truly want to make peace? Despite their growth in numbers and weapons?”

“Sha, Heda.”

Klark nodded, contemplative, “Mochof Murphi, yu na gon.”

 

\--

 

Luna spared no details. After giving up her weapons and sending away the guards, the grounder had knocked her unconscious and she had awakened to be dropped into a cell. There she and Nia, the old Chancellor, had reunited.

She recalled it all, how two burly men and one limping female had entered the cell and the taller one, who they had assumed to be the Commander, had ordered them to fight before they could speak with him. The girl stayed with water and to inform the apparent Commander when it was done. She told them blood must have blood and talked of the assassin…Costia, who had killed eighteen of their innocents. Women and Children. Her name was Clarke.

Luna had spoken of how they argued, until eventually Nia grabbed the not so defenseless girl with the knife they were given and proceeded to easily disarm Nia, throwing her onto the ground and twisting her arm behind her back.

Clarke was the real Commander and Lexa was impressed by the tactic. They had talked freely in her presence, arguing about their people and what they had gone through all in the presence of the grounders leader.

Added to the respect Abbi had as she spoke of the Commander, Lexa was already very intrigued to say the least. What Luna had failed to say was how absolutely stunning the woman currently standing in front of her and glaring was.

Lexa had to mentally slap herself for fear of gaping at the blonde haired beauty. Resuming her stoic mask, she nodded.

“This way.” And led them as slowly as possible to the drop ship, praying that Anya and Nyko had somehow found a way to bring Octavia back from the drug in her system.

 

\--

 

In retrospect maybe leading the Commander of the grounders, with her armed guards, through a graveyard of her 300 dead warriors was not the best of ideas. But that was where Octavia lay while her friends worked torturously to save her. Her people’s safety depended on this moment. Nia was ready to lead them away but they still had hope to stay. Hope and faith in her friend’s healing capabilities. Though if the rage in Clarke’s eyes was anything to go by she was currently failing.

Lexa entered the ship, assuring them it was safe, before climbing up the ladder to the top floor and turning the hatch.

Lincoln’s crying and hunched over body did nothing to reassure her. Nyko looked at her as she raised herself up through the hatch and shook his head. Jackson, one of the grounders and Octavia’s friends stood upon seeing his Commander and bowed. He had attempted to kill her after seeing what she had become but thankfully Lexa had recognized his words as ones Abbi had uttered moments before killing one of her suffering warriors disposed of by the Mountain.

Clarke looked, almost softly at the crying boy and unmoving girl under him. Her angry guard was snarling beside her. Nyko, reached for his gun and Anya for the electric baton just as Clarke nodded and Bellamy unleashed his sword with a feral growl.

Guns and swords pointed Lexa tried to intervene, leaning a hand on Nyko’s arm. She looked at the Commander willing her to show mercy.

“Please, wait. This doesn’t have to end with more bloodshed.”

“You lied, and now-“

Before she could finish her sentence Anya had pushed Lincoln out of the way and was hitting Octavia’s lifeless form with the electric baton.

Lexa’s eyes opened wide realizing what she was doing, “Again!”

One more hit and Octavia was gasping, arching off the ground and trying to catch her breath. She turned to the right where silent tears fell down Lincoln’s cheeks and reached a hand out to him.

The guard, Bellamy instantly deflated, a look of disbelief on his face. Clarke too seemed shocked looking on Octavia before turning her piercing gaze to Lexa.

They exchanged a terse nod. Maybe all was not yet lost.

 

\--

 

Octavia was taken back to camp Jaha so they could aid in her recovery. You followed close behind Clarke back to her tent where you saw the girl give a brief and small but still there grin.

"What you did with Octavia was...amazing."

Lexa nodded, licking her lips, "It isn't a hard process to replicate. I'm certain we can help many more of the Reapers the Mountain has created."

Clarke barely raised a brow but said nothing. She wasn't stupid, Lexa was sure she saw how close they had come to killing one another but the results remained the same. Octavia once a Reaper was now cured. something unheard of before as far as Lexa could tell. 

She cocked her head, studying the brunette and Lexa held her gaze. Seeming to find what she was looking for Clarke's eyes sparkled.

"You may have your truce, Leksa of the Sky People. I just need one thing."

She was quick to appease the leader of hundreds of grounders, "Of course. Just name it."

Clarke walked around the large table dominating the space in her tent, laid out with maps and figures. She dragged her finger along the edge and looked back at Lexa.

"Bring me the one called Costia. This alliance begins with her death."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mochof Murphi, yu na gon. - Thank you Murphy, you can leave.
> 
> Grounders:  
> Heda Klark  
> Okteivia  
> Belomi  
> Fin  
> Murphi  
> Sinclair  
> Jackson  
> Abbi (deceased)
> 
>  
> 
> Sky People:  
> Lexa  
> Anya  
> Indra  
> Lincoln  
> Nyko  
> Artigas  
> Penn  
> Luna  
> Nia


End file.
